As a substrate is etched in the process of manufacturing electronic devices, thin layers of post-etching residue such as polymers or other by-products may be formed on the substrate. It is useful to know the thickness of such layers in order to optimize the etching process.
Accordingly, methods and apparatus for accurately and cost-effectively measuring the thickness of layers of post-etching residues on a substrate are desired.